Queens Are Overrated Anyways
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary The Start Of The Game Twenty-four previous castaways enter the game. They're either picked for their strategic, social or physical game. Their personality. Their legendary history. And diversity. They're divided into three separate tribes. We have Old School which consist of Harry, who managed to get the title of survivor daddy. Luna, also known as the queen of survivor. Casey, one of the biggest social game players. Darcy, being the only old schooler to have played recently. Ashan, the only first boot this season. Franklin, being the very first fan favorite and runner-up. Zayne, being the drama king of the series. And Ophelia, playing one of the best underdog games ever. Jeff looks at the contestants and says that they have five minutes to get everything they can for their tribe. There is food, comfort items like a chair and pillows. But what he doesn't say is that there is already an hidden immunity idol hidden, somewhere at the boat. While the camera moves, we see the middle school players which consist of Thunder, exploding and exposing but having only a short time during his season. Pamela, the over-dramatic mean girl who managed to vote out who she wanted and won the game after all. Jace, very respected for his upfront game and being almost the winner of his season. Alejandro, master manipulator and maybe the best one of the entire series. Fiona, status as beauty queen and having her own agenda. Layla, risking her own game, only to be rocked out because of saving her closest ally. Brandon, being in the minority and still managing to survive revotes and win challenges. And Ruth, whose sweet personality we can never forget. All players are running and getting stuff. Their job is to get all the stuff on their boat and then leave to their tribe. While everyone is searching for the best stuff, it's Xanthea who finds the hidden immunity idol. She puts it in her pocket and decides to read it later today. Going to New School after her shot, Xanthea is best known for finding items, playing those and making her season the best one to date. Priscilla, who has always her own opinion and will be always sure of herself no matter what. Zahkira, the young misunderstood girl who was there to play but was blindsided by her closest ally. Chip, who got manipulated by the twins while taking them down and winning the season afterwards. Hunter, being the runner-up of his season despite being jury favorite number one. Soundos, described as the best new school player because of her dominant strategic game. Lanton, being one of the strongest competitors by winning 5 individual immunities. And Lewis, who stole everyone's heart with his passion for this game. Everyone got their stuff and go their own way. Old School Tribe is now Nanoko. Middle School is Barotu and New School is Saweni. The game has officially begun! Nanoko When old school arrives, Harry is the first person to suggest building the shelter and get their comfort items in the right spot. He's working on it with Ashan, Casey and Darcy. Zayne decides to get coconuts with Ophelia while Luna and Franklin take the time to talk at the beach. Franklin tells her that he's totally fine with her and that he's okay with playing the game with her. Luna says she's very excited to work with him, taking the opportunity to be safe for the first tribal council. Zayne and Ophelia have a strategy talk too already. Zayne tells Ophelia that he's here to play a better game and since he thinks Ophelia is fabulous, he'd love to work together. Ophelia agrees because she wants to have a ride or die which is probably Zayne. Ophelia also says that she's afraid that Casey and Darcy get too close if they don't do anything about it and might target them the first round. While Luna walks to the sea to see if there's any fish to catch, Ashan, Casey, Darcy, Harry and Franklin work on the shelter. They talk about their original seasons and Franklin tells the four that he got idoled out by Luna. Casey says that if they let Luna in the game for too long she will play again a very dominant game. Ashan wants to have a say in this and suggests voting out Luna if they lose as the easy vote. The five agree. Barotu Middle school arrives at camp with a lot of food. The whole group decides to work on their shelter and show some great team spirit. Layla and Fiona talk a bit while working on the shelter. Fiona says that she's happy with this tribe but that the game will be played hard. Layla agrees. Somehow she gets a little distracted by Alejandro, who is looking better than ever before. After a lot of work, the first strategy talks start. Layla and Brandon decide on working together and Layla suggests including Alejandro in their alliance which bothers Brandon. He feels like Alejandro will not stick with them and rather sees Ruth joining their alliance. The two Pennsylvania returnees don't seem to be on one line but they decide to just watch things happen. Thunder talks with Alejandro about Pamela, who is talking with Jace at that moment. Thunder tells Alejandro that she's bad news and there has to happen one thing until she explodes. Alejandro nods his head and makes an alliance with Thunder. The two look good until Alejandro looks for some wood with Pamela. Alejandro says that Pamela has been thrown under the bus by Thunder already. Pamela says that she isn't surprised and that he should just continue. It won't bring him anywhere. Pamela makes an confessional, saying that Thunder made a big mistake coming for her. Saweni Arriving at their tribe, New School looks a little bit unorganized. Soundos decides to give orders which rubs some people the wrong way. She does it in a funny way though. Chip, Hunter, Zahkira, Lanton and Lewis are working on the shelter. Priscilla is tanning, Xanthea is making fire and Soundos looks around if everything's going well. Chip whispers to Hunter that he feels like Priscilla and Soundos are going to be the first two boots if they keep being lazy. Hunter feels kinda weird by him already making targets. Apparently, Lanton heard what Chip said and makes an confessional about how he dislikes Chip already. Xanthea decides to get more wood and walks away in her own, taking the advantage of her time alone and reads the note that's on her immunity idol. "Congratulations, you've found the hidden immunity idol! There is a twist, though. This idol is supposed to be a super idol. If you find another idol, you can play the two as one after the votes are read." Xanthea looks excited and tells to the camera that she's ready to play this game, even better than she did in Guatemala. The Challenge For the very first challenge, all contestants have to do everything to win this challenge. First, six of the eight tribe members get two tree trunks. With those, they have to run against a wooden wall and break the wall. Once they did this three times, they have to get the key and give it to the seventh person who is then going to make a puzzle. After competing the puzzle, the middle piece will be the emblem of survivor. The eight person gets the piece and has to put it in the holder at the top of the ladder at the other side of the beach. Once that's done, the other seven have to run from where they ended their part. Once everyone is on top of the ladder, they won immunity. This is the following team order: Nanoko: Harry, Casey, Darcy, Ashan, Franklin & Ophelia do the pushing tree trunks. Zayne does the puzzle. Luna puts the puzzle piece in the holder. Barotu: Thunder, Jace, Alejandro, Fiona, Layla & Brandon do the pushing tree trunks. Ruth does the puzzle. Pamela puts the puzzle piece in the holder. Saweni: Zahkira, Chip, Xanthea, Hunter, Soundos & Lanton do the pushing tree trunks. Lewis does the puzzle. Priscilla puts the puzzle piece in the holder. Survivors ready? GO! All three tribes give it their all, grabbing the tree trunks and pushing them into the wooden wall as fast as they can. Saweni manages to do this the fastest and gets an early lead. Barotu has some struggles with getting through so does Nanoko. Lewis starts with the puzzle, which he completes very fast. He gives it to Priscilla who slowly walks to the ladder. Some people from Saweni look at each other. At that moment, Barotu gets through. Ruth quickly starts with the puzzle while Nanoko finally gets through as well. Zayne runs to the puzzle and tries to solve it. He gets stuck in the puzzle, which makes some of the nanoko members annoyed. Zayne keeps doing his best. Ruth solves the puzzle and hands Pamela the piece. She runs as fast as she can. Priscilla has reached the ladder and almost falls off it. She gets it and puts the piece in the holder, signing that the Saweni tribe can come. Pamela does the same after some minutes, while Luna runs as fast as she can and jumps on the ladder. Saweni and Barotu are now running once Luna has signed the Nanoko tribe to run. Saweni arrives first, winning the challenge, save from the vote. Barotu arrives second, being immune as well. Nanoko loses the challenge, having a date with Jeff at tribal council this evening. Some nanoko members look dissapointed or pissed. Zayne feels responsible for their loss. Saweni Everyone is very proud of their challenge victory. Lanton says he's happy he won the first challenge, hoping he won't end up going to every tribal again like last season. Zahkira talks with Xanthea about their life and decide to drink some coconut milk. Priscilla says that it's kinda stupid to drink the coconut milk the first day already because there are not many coconuts. Zahkira says that if she wants to drink coconut milk, she drinks it. Xanthea has to laugh about this while Priscilla is pissed. Hunter and Lewis bond. They have also a conversation about their life and Hunter gets inspired by Lewis' story about the army. Hunter informs Lewis about the tiny argument between Zahkira and Priscilla. Lewis feels like both girls will cause trouble. Priscilla becomes an even bigger target right now. Hunter informs Chip about what happened. Chip decides to talk with Zahkira about it. Zahkira knows that Chip wants Priscilla out so she watches what he is trying to do. Zahkira just agrees with everything Chip says. She returns back to the beach where Xanthea and Soundos are. Zahkira says that the guys are for some reason extremely close and she's scared these guys are gonna get majority. Xanthea feels like they shouldn't worry and just enjoy being immune. Barotu It's very calm in Barotu. Ruth is cooking some rice for the tribe to celebrate their victory. Brandon is happy they're all safe. He joins a talk between Layla and Pamela. Since Pamela knew Brandon from survivor parties, she clicks with him and the two talk a lot with Layla being kinda on the outs. Fiona doesn't have good feelings about being with Alejandro in a tribe. She knows that he's a hard player so being on his good side for now is the right choice. She interrupts an conversation with Alejandro and Jace. She talks with Alejandro in private about how they should work together this time. Alejandro, who has been starting multiple alliances now, agrees. He knows somehow Fiona will stab him in the back later so he still wants her out soon. Back at camp, Pamela tells Brandon and Layla that she's been targeted by Thunder and that she feels that her blood is boiling. She has to keep calm because if she opens her mouth she will get more hate. Brandon would love to start an alliance with Pamela and Layla. Funny though, Layla wanted to ask the same and the three officially align. Nanoko The game is on for the old school players. Everyone is walking around and thinking. Luna decides to talk with Harry. She feels like they need to stick together as the only two fourth-time players. Harry thinks so too, even when he knows Luna is going to be the person voted off tonight. Luna thinks that Darcy and Casey are getting too close. Harry says he agrees but he doesn't. While Harry talks with Casey and Darcy to inform them about Luna targeting them, Luna decides to talk with Zayne and Ophelia with who she bonded with off-screen. Ophelia feels like Luna will get most votes and they need to do something. Luna might have a plan but it's kinda endless. The majority alliance of five realize that Luna found out she's the target and that they have to be careful with what they do. Ashan asks who Luna is going to target and Casey answers that it's going to be either her or Darcy. Franklin says that they shouldn't worry because Luna is going. Ashan thinks that it's stupid to vote Luna. He says they should vote one of her allies. Casey replies that she knows that if they let Luna survive, she will easily go far. Ashan then agrees. A lot of strategy talks follow. Never has the game been played so hard on Day 3. Casey and Darcy feel in danger and they have to vote Luna. They have the majority and it's going to be fine. Luna thinks she has the votes since Franklin and Harry both said they wouldn't vote her out. The players head to tribal council... Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torch and dips it into the fire. Once their fire is gone, so are you because fire represents your life. Jeff asks some questions about the past few days and people answer them normally until Jeff asks Luna if there were any obvious targets. Luna says that she had been talking with different people and the target should be one of the tight duo, meaning Casey and Darcy. The two girls look at each other and then look at Luna. Harry shakes his head and looks at Casey, pointing out she shouldn't worry. The players then vote. When Franklin goes up to vote, he says that queens are overrated anyways, making it the episode title. He then sits back. The others vote. Jeff then reads the votes. Everyone looks excited but also scared. First vote... Ophelia. (Ophelia frowns just like many other tribe members) Ophelia. Ophelia. (Ophelia looks shocked and doesn't know what to say. She feels like she's been betrayed and has no idea what's happening. Funny though, no one seems to be knowing what happens) Ashan. Ashan. Ashan. (More confused looks on the faces of the players appear) Three votes Ophelia, three votes Ashan... two votes left. First person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... ... ... ... Ashan (5-3 vote). The tribe has spoken. Ashan is blindsided big time, having no single idea what just happened. Not only that, Ashan feels terrible to be the first boot again - making history as being the first person to be voted out first twice. Ophelia smiles just like Luna who looks at Franklin and Harry. The two girls, Casey and Darcy, nod their heads while looking at Luna. Votes Harry voted Ophelia: "You're too strong and since we know Luna and her idol plays, this had to happen. I'm sorry." Franklin voted Ophelia: "Queens are overrated anyways..." Ashan voted Ophelia: "Blindside! Bet you didn't see this coming. Hopefully I don't end up being first boot again out of nowhere, that would have me pissing my pants!" Ophelia voted Ashan: "Don't throw any names around. Who are you actually voting? Me, Zayne or Luna?" Luna voted Ashan: "You're smarter than you look like. Good game, but don't mess with the queen of survivor!" Zayne voted Ashan: "You tried it hon! Goodbye!" Casey voted Ashan: "If you just went with the plan to vote Luna and not just throw people under the bus, you would've stayed. Luna was right- people did agree with taking me out. Not now, but at a other time. I rather saw Harry go or Franklin but it had to be you since you had no idea. It's just the game and the game gets played hard." Darcy voted Ashan: "We never really bonded, you just had your own agenda it seems like." Final Words "Two time first boot! Should I be embarrassed or proud? I tried to play the game as hard as I could but it didn't work out for me. I'm very sad but at the end of the day, it's a game and I lost. Luna really dominates in this game and if she goes far, it's their own fault because who said Luna was going far if she survived? Not me!" - Ashan, 24th Place